


Fae Circle

by PrincessDianaArtemis



Series: OTP-Tober [10]
Category: LazyTown
Genre: Abusive Parents, Adoption, Angry Robbie Rotten, Child Neglect, Dad Robbie Rotten, Dad Sportacus (LazyTown), Elf Culture & Customs, Elf Sportacus (LazyTown), Fae Magic, Fae Robbie Rotten, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Magic, Magic Robbie Rotten, Pre-Robbie Rotten/Sportacus, Protective Robbie Rotten, Protective Sportacus, Threats of Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:07:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26944138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessDianaArtemis/pseuds/PrincessDianaArtemis
Summary: Robbie has had the papers ready for at least five years. It would be easier to use magic - but that’d be wrong - wouldn’t it?
Relationships: Robbie Rotten & Sportacus, Robbie Rotten & Stingy, Robbie Rotten & Trixie, Robbie Rotten/Sportacus
Series: OTP-Tober [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948099
Comments: 2
Kudos: 101





	Fae Circle

The idea had nudged into his mind when Trixie was three-years old and he’d found her wandering, barefooted, through the park on her own. Robbie, who had come out of his hidey-hole for a nape under the sun had been shocked, then disturbed, when little Trixie said her mom had left the night before and hadn’t returned. 

Robbie cancelled his nap to watch over the teary-eyed child. When Laura had returned, make-up smudged and looking worse for wear, he’d snapped her to sleep and stayed until Trixie fell into a comfortable sleep in his arms.

He had tried pushing that thought away into the dark recesses of his mind, but every time he crossed paths with the stubborn young girl, he remembered the tear-streaked face and small hands in his.

Then it was Stingy, who he found huddled in his play castle, nursing a nasty red mark across his back that beckoned a primal part Robbie’d never tapped into. He’d wrapped a blanket around the boy, his softest, and for the first time in his life, fed a child a fruit - one that would heal the welt - and kept Robbie from storming the mansion and giving those rich ne'er-do-wells as taste of their own medicine.

He knew it’d be easy to put an end to it. His people were known for taking children and leaving facsimiles in their place, never to wonder about Robbie and his newly arrived nephews and niece, but he knew what people thought of the Fey and he wasn’t going to give them a reason to run him out of town.

Instead, he gathered documentation so that, should the need arise, he could safely take the children in a legal way - and if he needed to use any magic, that would be the moment to do so.

But then Pinky showed up and right behind her that damned, bouncing elf of a hero who swept away all his plans to properly protect his wards.

After all, who would choose the town villain - the town recluse - over the above-average hero?

~~0~~

It was a year into Sportacus’ arrival when he caught the first whiff that something wasn’t all well in Lazytown. While he saw plenty of Mayor Meanswell and his well-meant care of Stephanie, he hadn’t seen much of anything from the other guardians. That is, until one early morning when his crystal raised an alarm and he saw a flash of Stingy hiding away, crying in the most pained way.

“What’s the matter, Stingy,” he asked as he peeked into the castle. “Did you lose Piggy?”

The boy raised his head and Sportacus felt his heart stop before speeding up with rising adrenaline. His voice, as cold as his eyes, echoed through the castle.

“What happened?”

Stingy’s lip wobbled and he burst into a fresh set of tears, “Go away? Where’s Robbie? He’ll take care of me with his - his blanket and his berries that taste - taste like magic.”

“D-do you want me to get him. I - I could stay and help if you - ”

“No! I want Robbie…p-please?”

Hurt, Sportacus gave a little nod and set-off to look for the villain when he couldn’t sense Robbie within his bunker. He used his magic to track the villain all the way back to the Spoilero Mansion. 

Robbie was staring through the window of the study where Stingy’s dad was on his phone, his fingernails were claw-like and black, tar-like veins were running down his face.

“Robbie?” Sportacus said, voice gentle as he placed a hesitant hand on Robbie’s shoulder. “This isn’t the way to do it.”

“What do you know,  _ hero _ ? I waited too long and now - now he’s gone too far,” said Robbie, voice raspy and dangerous.

“I know but - but Stingy needs you. He asked for  _ you.  _ I’ll deal with that monster.”

Robbie turned to him, grey eyes tinged with violet magic, “The kid. I - will you - ”

“I’ve got this, Robbie. You get Stingy that blanket and magic berries he asked for.” 

Without hesitation and a snap of his fingers, Robbie disappeared. Sportacus, meanwhile, squared his shoulders - he had a real villain to take care of right now.

~~0~~

By mid-afternoon, after distracting the kids away from the play-castle and calming their thoughts about Stingy’s whereabouts, Sportacus flipped over to check on the two hiding figures.

“Robbie? Stingy?”

“Keep it down, flippity-flop, kid’s finally resting,” said Robbie from the shadowy corner. His voice was still rough, but more normal than before. 

Sportacus slid in, sitting opposite the two prostate figures and risking a glance over to the sleeping child. Curled up against Robbie’s side in a fae-stitched blanket and his face no longer marked red, but dimmed down to a pale pink.

“Magic berries?”

“Old Fae secret, of course,” said Robbie with a deep chuckle. “I shouldn't have needed it again - I should’ve saved him before it’s too late.”

Sportacus took a shaky breath, “This - has happened before?”

“When he was younger,” Robbie said. “You haven’t noticed that the kids are alone? Stingy’s parents are horrors, Beatrix has a mother that disappears for days, and Pixel’s dads are always away for work. Even the little one’s parents are so busy that they can’t watch him so he spends his days shoveling candy.”

Sportacus watched as more exhaustion settled into his sleep-deprived face and as the long fingers rubbed his eyes. 

“I’ve had adoption papers drawn since the first time I found him here - since I found little Trix walking barefoot in the park,” said Robbie.

A nervous twitch tickled Sportacus’ ears as he asked, “Couldn’t you just - you know - ” he wiggled his fingers and Robbie scoffed.

“I’m not gonna spirit them, Sportakook. I’m not playing into old superstitions. Yes, I’d use magic to help the case along but,” he stopped and a touch of timidness seeping into his features, “but I want to do it the  _ right _ way.”

As the two contemplated his words, a strange yet comfortable silence fell. Sportacus’ eyes tracked over Robbie’s face, softened features as he looked over at the relaxed features on Stingy’s face. His heart thundered in his chest.

“Have you ever thought of - of a glamoured city?” he said. “Somewhere the kids would be safe and you could watch over them - away from their parents.”

Robbie’s eyes snapped up, roaming his face with a wide-eyed expression, “Sportacus - I - I don’t have that kind of magic, besides - I’m the villain, remember?”

Sportacus scoffed, a strange look on his usually sunny face, “You are  _ not  _ a true villain, Robbie. Not a registered one at least. You are the protector of Lazytown and I know that your efforts to get rid of me are more to protect the children than because you hate me and - ” he stopped, mustache twitching, “and I could help you with the magic. We could cloak the town together - keep the kids safe and the games going.”

“Old, vicious stereotype, álfur,” said Robbie, eyes narrowed.

A shrug, “Anything to protect the children. I take two - you take two - and we share Pixel.”

“And Meanswell and Busybody?” 

“We glamour them too. The mayor - means well - but he doesn’t know how to care for a grieving child.”

Robbie was pensive for a moment, then reached out his hand, “We do this the legal way first, álfur. Then we take the kids to a glamoured Lazytown to keep them safe. Do we have a deal?”

Sportacus smiled, sly and almost dangerous, “Tricky thing making a deal with a Fae.”

“And one with an elf.”

They held hands, a quick shake and then something more as the magic wrapped around them sealing the deal and making them future co-parents of the Lazytown squad.


End file.
